The Talking Tom Movie
''The Talking Tom Movie ''is a 2017 American live-action/computer-animated science-fiction comedy film directed by Will Shepard and written by Jon Vitti. It is based on the media franchise of the same name created by Outfit7. Colin Hanks, Lisa Schwartz, James Adomian, Maria Bamford, and Tom Kenny reprise their respective roles from the animated series, with Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario cast as the live-action leads. Principal photography for the live-action scenes began in July 2016 and lasted until October 2016. The film was released on August 4, 2017 in the United States by Columbia Pictures, receiving mixed reviews from critics and grossing $276 million against a production budget of $85 million. Plot Tom (Colin Hanks) has a normal morning with Ben (James Adomian), Angela (Lisa Schwartz), Ginger (Maria Bamford), and Hank (Tom Kenny), as they start working on one of their newest mobile apps. However, one unfortunate mishap causes an occurance down in the live-action world, where a bulldog named Terry (Betsy Brandt) is released from the pound. Meanwhile in the live-action world, Amanda (Alexandra Daddario) and Horace (Logan Lerman) are pros at mobile apps. At M.I.T., a dorm room is attacked by Terry, who turns pieces of the building into glowing cubes, and one of the students is abducted. Back at Tom Studios, Tom gets a call from Amanda and Horace and is notified about what happened at M.I.T.. A portal then appears and Tom, Angela, Ben, Ginger, and Hank enter it to the live-action world. Upon seeing the footage on the news, Ben determines that one of the errors on his computer had caused this. This is soon affirmed as Terry then interrupts the news, challenging Tom and his friends to a battle where if he wins four rounds, he will conquer the mobile games. Tom and the others are unable to stop one of the attacks as Terry launches RPG missiles to destroy the Gateway Arch, and another person is abducted. More coming soon! Voice Cast * Colin Hanks as Tom * Lisa Schwartz as Angela * James Adomian as Ben * Maria Bamford as Ginger * Tom Kenny as Hank Live-Action Cast * Alexandra Daddario as Amanda * Logan Lerman as Horace * Madison Iseman as Teenage Girl * Mathew Botuchis as Teenage Boy * Morgan Turner as college student Sally Stone Additional Voices * James Adomian * David Arnott * George Back * Andrea E. Baker * Suzi Barrett * Doug Burch * Catherine Cavadini * Lanai Chapman * Will Collyer * Abby Craden * Liza de Weerd * John DeMita * Josh Fadem * Jeff Fischer * Aaron Fors * Willow Geer * Matt Gourley * Brian Huskey * Barbara Iley * Brandon Johnson * Tom Kenny * Andy Kindler * Carlyle King * Daamen J. Krall * Greg Manwaring * Jeremy Maxwell * Diane Michelle * Daniel Edward Mora * Levi Nunez * Jason Pace * Dannah Phirman * Matthew Piazzi * Paige Pollack * David J. Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Robin Reed * Traci Stumpf * Regina Taufen * Andreana Weiner * Dave Willis * Nora Wyman * Ruth Zalduondo Production On June 17, 2014, NicThic Productions acquired the rights to produce a feature film based on the media franchise Talking Tom and Friends ''by Outfit7. The company agreed to have Sony Pictures work on the film with Columbia Pictures distributing. Pre-production on the film began in October 2014. Will Shepard, who has worked on the animated series is directing the film, with Jon Vitti writing the screenplay. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson are producing the film as well. There were originally plans to include a scene where the Big Ben clock tower gets damaged, however, the concept was removed from the script in hopes to improve the film's chances in the British market. Casting In May 2015, it was confirmed that Colin Hanks, Lisa Schwartz, James Adomian, Maria Bamford, and Tom Kenny were set to reprise their roles as their respective characters from the show. Music In January 2015, it was confirmed that John Powell will be composing the score, with Harry-Gregson Williams co-composing. On January 7, 2017, Powell confirmed that he and Williams had started working on the film's score. Animation Most of the animation for the computer-animated scenes were done by The Monk Studios, arx anima, and Sony Pictures Imageworks. Live-action filming On March 23, 2016, NicThic Productions confirmed that the film would have live-action scenes. Principal photography on the film commenced on July 3, 2016 in Vancouver Film Studios, Elstree Studios on Shenley Road, and Pinewood Studios. Given sequences such as the car chases happening at night, often the filmmakers would close the streets off from traffic at 7 PM, and redecorate to resemble the town until it was dark enough, filming from 9 PM to 5 AM. Visual effects Most of the visual effects for the live-action scenes were handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Digital Domain, and Industrial Light & Magic, with Legend3D handing the stereoscopic 3D conversion services and six other visual effects companies playing supporting roles. Release In December 2014, Columbia Pictures announced that ''The Talking Tom Movie ''will have its wide theatrical release in theaters on May 20, 2016. In March 2015, the release date was moved to July 1, 2016, with ''The Angry Birds Movie ''taking its spot. In November 2015, the film was moved again to February 24, 2017. In December 2016, the release date was once again moved to August 4, 2017 to avoid competition with ''Rock Dog. The film got an early release in the United Kingdom on July 21, 2017. It was also released in 3D and 2D. Home media The Talking Tom Movie ''was released on Digital HD on November 7, 2017 and on DVD and Blu-ray on November 21, 2017 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception Box office In North America, ''The Talking Tom Movie ''was released alongside ''Annabelle: Creation, and The Glass Castle, and is projected to gross $25-30 million from 4,250 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $10 million on its first day, including $29.5 million from Thursday night previews. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 45%, based on 59 reviews, and has an average rating of 5.9/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 55 out of 100, based on 17 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Category:Films